Welcome to New Orleans
by lilly22498
Summary: After a summer of traveling, Elena decides to attend University of New Orleans. She realizes she's in for more than she anticipated for when she reunites with the Originals and gets thrown back into the world of the supernatural.


**_Okay well I'm making a few changes throughout the story. If you have any questions, just let me know. Caroline and most of the Mystic Falls gang will NOT be making many appearances. Elena has already been a vampire for over a year and the Mikealson's have been in New Orleans for six months. If anyone reads any of my other stories, I apologize for the long wait. I will start updating them soon hopefully! I have not given up on them though!_**

x Elena's POV

"Elena, I get it. You want to have a life now that your human again, but I don't understand why you can't have it with us." I sighed as I listened to yet another attempt from Caroline to get me to go home. I've been gone for three months now and they still haven't given up.

"Care, I told you. Damon and Stefan both need to move on, and so do you for that matter. Bonnie and Jeremy are dead. That changes everything." A tear rolls down my cheek as I think about my best friend and brother being dead. They're gone forever, and there's nothing that can fix that. "Caroline, we both know you're not meant to stay in that town forever either. Go, be free! Live the life you deserve."

A sob escaped Caroline's mouth as she replied, "But your human now… I have forever, you don't… What if I never see you again?" I gave a small smile as I stepped out of my taxi cab and took in the appearance of my dorm. "You'll see me again. If you ever need me, I'll still be here and I know that same goes for you. You know where I am, and I appreciate you not telling anyone else and keeping me hidden from them. Now, I just got here and I have to go. I love you Care, I'll see you again soon."

Caroline sighed as she calmed down to say goodbye, "Okay Lena. If this is what you feel you need, I'll respect it. If you need anything else, I'm only a call away. Love you!" Care hung up the phone after that and I knew that it would take some time to get her to be okay with me being gone.

"Have a good day miss." I turn and smile at my taxi driver as I hand him a generous tip. He sits back in the cab and rolls down the passenger window, "Oh, and welcome to New Orleans!"

x Marcel's POV

"What about a fest? Invite the vampires and humans only, and then Davina can have a normal night out." I turn to face Klaus as I contemplate that plan. It could work. "That doesn't sound like too bad of a plan. You finally have served a purpose old friend. Diego!" Diego enters the room with his brows raised. "Festival this weekend, no witches or werewolves. Got it?" Diego simply nodded and left the room.

"Did I hear that there's going to be a fest?" Both mine and Klaus' heads whipped to the doorway and seen Davina standing there with a smile on her face. I give her a small smile as I shrug, "You win, you get a weekend of fun. However, I'm going to introduce you to a friend so that you are not completely alone." Davina screamed of joy as she ran into Marcel's arms, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Marcel! I'm so happy!" Marcel smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "No following me!"

Marcel let out a chuckle, "Okay. I won't, promise!" Davina nodded and glared at Klaus who was looking at them with amusement in his eyes. Her eyes met Marcel's again as he whispered, "You deserve some fun too. You should go and have a good time at the fest." Marcel nodded, "I just might do that."

x Elena's POV

I gasped as I took in my dorm room. It was definitely bigger than I had anticipated it to be. "You must be Elena?" I slightly jumped at the new voice. I was never going to get over my fear of people sneaking up on me. I turned around and came face to face with a blonde girl who looked like she was a few years older than me. "Elena Gilbert, you're my roommate?"

The girl smiled as she shook my hand and nodded, "Camille O'Connell, but you can call me Cami. You're young, how old are you?" I let out a small chuckle as I laugh at the irony of that statement considering I was actually supposed to be 20 this year. "I just turned 18 this summer."

Cami nodded slowly as she stepped further in the room, "Well, lucky for you that you got me as your roommate. I'm from here and know about a fest tonight that only a few people were invited to. What do you say? First roomie adventure?" I smiled as I contemplated going. This is exactly what I wanted. A normal human college experience going to parties and fests with my friends.

I begin to shuffle through my clothes to find the perfect outfit to wear when I realized I never gave Cami my answer. I turned and found her looking at me with a smirk on her face, "I take that as a yes?" I laughed as I nodded, "I just need to get ready."

Cami smiled as she grabbed a bag from her bed, "Of course. I have to run an errand really quick. I'll be back in half an hour to pick you up." I nod as I begin to rummage through my clothes again. "Oh, and Elena?" I turn and see a mischievous glint in her eyes that surprisingly, I didn't find threatening. "Get ready for the night of your life!"

Cami disappeared from the doorway and I sighed. I couldn't believe I was actually here. I was miles away from Mystic Falls and my old life. I had no idea where Damon and Stefan were anymore. They left Mystic Falls not long after I did which left Caroline pretty heart broken. She lost four people within the matter of three weeks.

Tears began to form in my eyes as I thought of everyone that I lost and left behind. Jeremy and Bonnie were gone and there was nothing I could do to change that. Stefan and Damon would've done anything to make me happy, but I don't think they ever imagined my happiness would depend on me getting away from them.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, deep breaths. You can do this." I opened my eyes and gave a small smile as I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and one of my favorite shirts. I threw on my outfit and glanced towards my boots. Now that I'm human wearing heels all night may hurt a bit, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Ready girl?" I smiled at my reflection in the mirror when Cami returned. "Yeah, let me just grab my jacket and bag. I grabbed my leather jacket and decided to leave my bag at home. I stuck my money in my front pocket and my cell in my back pocket. "Okay, let's go!"

My mouth dropped in awe as I took in the festival in front of me. There were so many people. The lights were amazing. I felt Cami elbow me and I looked at her, "I forgot to tell you. My friend asked me to keep a look out on his friend. She's 16. Her names Davina. I'm sure you'll love her." I smile, but my smile falters when I see a man move at an impossible speed.

"No…" Cami noticed what I had seen and her eyes widened. "Elena, there's a logical explanation for that, I swear. Let's just meet Davina and Marcel and we'll explain." I shake my head as I look her in the eyes. She knows… Cami knows about vampires. "You know?"

I nod slowly as I took a closer look at my surroundings. I feel like an idiot because now that I'm observing, I can tell that at least half of these people are vampires. "My past is complicated Cami. I came here for a fresh start. I can't believe I left one town filled with supernatural only to arrive in another one." I groaned as she grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd.

She dragged me into a bar and sat on the stool. "Elena, you can tell me your past in time. When you're ready, I'll be here to listen. As for the vampires, you don't have to worry. If you're with me, they won't touch you." Elena gave a small smile as she squeezed Cami's hand, "Thank you Cami. I appreciate it."

"Cami!" Cami's smile widened as I glanced towards the door to see a teenage girl standing there. Behind her stood a man. He was dark skinned and gorgeous. His met mine and a look of curiosity flashed across his face. His eyes trailed up and down my body and I couldn't help but blush. "Marcel, get over here!"

He made his way over to us and stopped right in front of me. "Marcel, Davina, this is Elena. She's my new roommate at school." Davina smiled brightly at me as she reached her hand out. I took her hand and shook it slightly. A look of confusion and worry crossed her face as her eyes trailed down to where our hands were touching.

"Elena… what a lovely name. Welcome to New Orleans, I hope you'll find it just as amazing as we all do. If you need anything, just let me know." I give Cami a questioning look as she begins to explain, "Marcel is the boss around here." I nod slowly as I turn to face Marcel again. "It's nice to meet you Marcel."

I smile as Cami begins to talk to Marcel. "Well, we're going to go have some fun. I take it you already took care of everything?" Marcel nodded as he glanced back towards me, "The rides, food, everything is free for you. If you have a problem, just call me. I'll be around."

Cami nodded as Davina rushed into Marcel's arms. "Thank you Marcel!" Marcel pulled away and looked Davina in the eyes as a huge smile spread across his face, "I'd do anything for you D. You should know that by know." Davina smiled as she began to follow Cami and I out of the bar. "Remember, have fun Marcel. You deserve it." Marcel nodded as he watched us leave.

"So what are we doing first?" Davina's eyes light up as a band began playing on the stage. "That's my friend Tim. Can we watch for a little while?" Cami nodded as we made our way to an area that wasn't as crowded. The band was amazing; Davina's friend was a very talented musician. I look at Cami and notice she's been on her phone for a while now.

"Hey, you okay?" Cami looks up and smiles sadly, "Yeah, it's just a friend of mine is about to interrupt the band and I'm trying to stop him." My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the stage. Sure enough, not a minute later, the music stopped. I turn to say something to Cami when I heard a voice. A voice that I recognized. A voice that I hoped I would never hear again.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you all know me, I'm Klaus Mikealson." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as I took in what was happening. Cami is friends with Klaus. Klaus is living in the same city as me. This was just my luck. I turned and began heading back towards the bar we were just at when I heard Davina calling my name, "Elena! Hold on!"

I glance backwards and shook my head as I mouthed, "I'll be back." Davina looked confused, but she respected what I said. She turned around and returned to Cami. I made my away as far away from Klaus as I could before I fell to the ground. I looked around and realized I was in a dark alley. I pulled out my phone and began to dial Caroline's number before I heard a noise come from further down the alley.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I take a step closer to the noise when I cat ran towards me. I screamed before I began laughing. "Of course Elena, scared of a cat…" I sign before I turn to leave when I come face to face with a man.

I gasp and jump slightly, "Who are you?" The man smirked, but there was something sinister to it. My eyes widened as I came to the realization that the man was a vampire. I let out a scream, but he grabbed me and covered my mouth. I struggled against him, but it was no use.

He pulled his hand away as he whispered, "Quiet." Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I pleaded with him, "Please don't do this. Please, just let me go." The man chuckled and looked me in the eyes, "Don't scream."

I gasped as his fangs connected to my neck. I struggled against him as much as I could before I had no fight left in me. I felt my body shutting down as I began to feel numb. My eyes began to close as my heart slowly came to a stop.

This is not how it's supposed to end. I've only been human for three months. I was supposed to find love, get married, maybe have kids. I was supposed to have a normal life, but now it looks like my fate was sealing a long time ago. I was always meant to die. I was never meant to have a normal life. I took my last breath as my heart stopped.

x Marcel's POV

"Marcel, we have a problem." I turn and find myself face to face with Diego. I nod slowly knowing that meant to follow him. We got away from the crowd when he stopped me in front of an alley. "What's up?"

Diego sighed as he motioned for me to follow him through the alley. Halfway through, I sigh. "What happened?" I glance at the two bodies lying in front of us. It's dark and I can hardly see. Diego points to what looks to be a man, "That is William, one of our nightwalkers, and that," he points towards what looks to be a woman, "is a girl who I have never seen before."

I groan, "Bring them both to the compound. I'll be there in five minutes. I have to call Cami." Diego nods as he whistles and a few more nightwalkers arrive.

"Cami, I have an emergency. Just make sure Davina stays safe and Klaus stays out of trouble. Be careful, and Elena too." I hang up the phone and look up at the sky. There's this feeling in my gut that I can't explain.

I enter the compound only to see Diego pacing. "He has a heartbeat! William has a heartbeat!" My eyes widened as I rushed to the room the bodies were in. I ignore the girl and rush to William. "That's not possible," I whisper as I listen to William's heart beating.

I stand up as I say, "Call Cami. Get them here to figure this out." I turn and look at the girl. She has long brown hair that was covering her face. I look at her clothes and a sense of familiarity rushes over me. I push her hair to the side and gasp slightly, "No…"

Diego turns around, "What?" I closed my eyes as I stood up and glared at William's body. "William killed Cami's new friend." Diego's mouth dropped open as he dialed Cami again. She answered this time and I hear her complaining that she can't find Elena. "Just come here now. Marcel needs to speak to you guys."

x Klaus' POV

"Look, William killed a girl today at the fest." I smirk as I realize this means William will be dying. Good riddance, he was going to bring to much attention to us. My ears peak when I hear Cami respond, "No…" This cannot be the emergency that I was alerted to. Marcel responded, "That's not the strangest part. We found both of them in an alley, William was unconscious and now he has a heartbeat."

I make my way towards the room when I hear a scream. "No!" I rush into the room and see Cami and Davina in tears. I grab a hold of Cami while Marcel grabs Davina. "No, she can't be dead. I told her she'd be safe. It was supposed to be a fun night!"

I glance towards the girl laying on the couch and my heart stops. My arms drop from Cami and I take a step back. "Klaus? You okay?" I look and see worry itched across Marcel's face. Cami looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Do you know her?"

I nod as my eyes focus on the girl laying in front of me. She was a doppelganger. Judging by her clothes and straight hair, it was Elena. However, Elena wasn't human… "That's a Petrova doppelganger. However, both Elena and Katerina are vampires so I have to make a call."

I go through my contacts debating who should I call. I smirk when I decide it would be fun to call Caroline. Just as I'm about to dial Caroline's number, the girl gasps and shoots up. I drop my phone in shock as everyone else has equally shocked expressions.

She looks around the room and her eyes land on me. "Klaus." I walk up to the couch as I raise an eyebrow, "Elena?" She nods as she attempts to stand up. Her knees give in though and I end up catching her before she falls.

I place her back on the couch as she looks at William, "He killed me… How am I alive?" I chuckle, "We're wondering the same thing. However, want to explain how you're human first?" She whispers, "I took the cure."

Davina rushes to William and presses a hand against his chest, "The cure is in him now. It must have left Elena's system tuning him human." I was just about to respond when Marcel asked, "How is Elena alive if she was sucked dry?"

"I have no idea," Davina whispers with clear irritation in her voice. I look back at Elena and see her eyes are locked on Marcels'. "Well, at least you're okay Elena!" I back away to let Cami get to Elena. However, she turns to me instead and asks, "How do you know Elena?"

Elena let out a small laugh as I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head. "I lived in Mystic Falls around six months ago. We um, hung around the same crowd kind of." Marcel chuckled this time as he replied, "That sounds very vague. Elena? Care to shed some light on how you two know each other?" And so Elena began telling them her story and how I know her…


End file.
